Ya no te puedo ver
by Project Z-00
Summary: Songfic, Sonamy! el título sería otro...bueno espero lo disfruten! y dejen reviews, plizzz! tengan piedad de una principiante como yo! :P XD que es Angst? no fue mi idea fue de una amiga .U ella dijo que le pusiera que era Angst O.o?


Songfic, SonAmy!!! Lo siento pero ya me estaba hartando de tanto sonadow:P no es cierto!! Pero bueno, quería hacer algo diferente y aki ta!!! Bueno espero les guste… batallé mucho con la letra es ke me puse a escuchar la canción y la escribía mientras le seguía la letra :P no me entendí ustedes si? Jja bueno ya dije mucho, así que mejor empiezo

Nota: Sonic y Amy no son propiedad mía, son de Sega y Yuji Naka -.-

La canción tampoco es mía:

Maná – Mis ojos – Cuando los Ángeles Lloran

Es de maná, un grupo que admiro mucho n.n igual que mi papá :P espero disfruten este fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya han pasado varios años desde que todos se separaron y cada quien se dedicó a rehacer su vida olvidando que alguna vez fueron héroes… pero el pasado es el pasado… y para alguien eso es muy importante…

Era un día lluvioso… un erizo pasaba por el parque al que solía ir con todos sus amigos…

_Gracias a dios_

_Que me dio mis ojos_

_Que me dio mi boca_

_Que me dio toda mi piel_

El erizo solo deseaba calmar y refrescar su espíritu… la lluvia le ayudaría con eso… eso es lo que pensaba… pero la verdad era otra… solo deseaba ver a alguien… a esa chica… siempre la podía ver… siempre la sentía… la sentía abrazándolo… besándolo… sentía sus pieles rozando a cada momento… pero nunca correspondió lo que ella le daba… y ahora… ya no le podía corresponder…

_Tengo dos piernas_

_Para recorrer el mundo_

_Por los mares más profundos_

_Para llegar hasta ti_

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno… quería caminar por todo el mundo… no le importaba perderse… solo quería estar con ella… la lluvia, de repente paró, y un río se formó en la inmensa calle… quería tirarse en el… y mojarse por completo… mojar su cuerpo… mojar… su alma…

_Gracias al cielo_

_No olvidó ponerme nada_

_Tengo pies, tengo mi espalda_

_Y también mi corazón_

¿Porque tuvo que llegar ese día? Porque separarse… porque no seguir juntos… porque no estar como siempre solían hacerlo… se le partía el corazón al recordar aquel día… su tristeza era interminable, eterna… ¿para que el sentir? Solo… llevaba al sufrimiento… pero… gracias al tener todo eso… una felicidad tan grande… grande como el universo… llegó a su vida…

_Tengo dos manos_

_Para recorrer tus muslos_

_Tus colinas, tu cintura_

_Para tocarte la piel_

Llegó a un árbol… un árbol que le traía recuerdos… miró sus manos… y sin razón alguna soltó en llanto… recordó algo que había olvidado… aquella noche… cuando pudo sentir su caderas… su piel… su cintura… su calor mutuo…

_Soledad me estás matando_

_Me duele la piel por no tocarte_

_Regresa que me estoy muriendo_

No podía seguir así… la extrañaba… se moría por no tenerla… por no tocarla… no podía soportarlo… ella era la única que le hacía sentir vivo… y ahora que no la tenía… vivir… ya no le importaba…

_De que me sirven mis ojos_

_Si no te pueden ver_

Ya no la podía ver… entonces… para que… ¿para que seguía viviendo? Porque mantenía su corazón…

_No te pueden ver_

_No te pueden ver, mis ojos_

_No te pueden ver_

_No te pueden ver_

_No te pueden ver, mis ojos_

_No te pueden ver_

Seguía llorando… ya lo podía ver… ya no la tenía cerca…

-Amy… porque… porque nos tuvimos que separar… necesito verte… te necesito aquí… a mi lado… -hundió su rostro en sus manos…

_Ay mis ojos, mis ojos_

_No te pueden ver,_

_No te pueden ver_

-te necesito… no puedo vivir sin verte… no resisto más tiempo… -miró hacia el cielo con lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas… -Amy…

_Tengo dos ojos_

_Los que ven el universo_

_Los que lloran por tu ausencia_

_Y te buscan sin parar_

-no puedo… soportar este dolor… por más que te busco… no logro encontrarte… -sus ojos se hundieron en un mar de lágrimas… perdieron su brillo… se perdieron en recuerdos…

Le era insoportable seguir así… siempre podía mirar sus ojos verdes… aquellos ojos que lo hundían en un mar de felicidad… pero ahora… solo se hundía en un mar de lágrimas… todo lo que hacía era buscarla… en le realidad… en sus sueños… y en sus recuerdos…

_Soledad me estas matando_

_Me duele la piel por no tocarte_

_Regresa que me estoy muriendo_

Los segundos… minutos… y las horas pasaban… el seguía en el mundo de sus recuerdos… intentando recordar a Amy una vez más… pero solo lograba destruir su espíritu… lo quebraba más… y solo deseaba permanecer… permanecer en aquel mundo olvidado… y morir tranquila y pacíficamente… pero el dolor… el dolor era demasiado…

_De que me sirven mis ojos_

_Si no te pueden ver_

Su vista… era todo lo que le permitía tener a Amy en sus pensamientos… pero sin ella… su vista ya no le servía… pensaba en quedarse ciego… cegarse por aquel mundo de felicidad que olvidó alguna vez…

_No te pueden ver_

_No te pueden ver, mis ojos_

_No te pueden ver_

_No te pueden ver_

_No te pueden ver, mis ojos_

_No te pueden ver_

_No te pueden ver_

_No te pueden ver, mis ojos_

_No te pueden ver_

_No te pueden ver_

_No te pueden ver, mis ojos_

_No te pueden ver_

Hundirse… hundirse en su tristeza… en su mundo… aquel mundo de soledad que ahora le quemaba por dentro… que le impedía reconocer entre la realidad y la falsedad… ya no sabía si estaba vivo… si estaba muerto… o si solo era… una simple ilusión la que siempre vivió…

Se perdió en aquel mundo… y quebró su espíritu y su corazón… se recostó en el pasto… cerró sus ojos… y se quedó ahí… pensando que ya no la vería… que ya no la sentiría… que ya no la besaría… morir era su única y última opción… y la aceptó… se quedó en un sueño eterno… sin principio y sin final…

"_**cuanto más pienso en ti… más me duele… pero si te dejo de pensar… no podría vivir…"**_

"_**tu eres mi razón… mi alma… mi corazón… mi todo…"**_

"_**te perdí… y ahora solo me queda el recuerdo… el infinito recuerdo… de aquel ángel"**_

"_**mi ángel de alas blancas… siempre… me envolvías en tus alas… y me dabas calidez…"**_

"_**diamantes en el cielo… eso éramos tu y yo..."**_

"_**pero… esto ya no sirve… esto ya no es… nosotros… ya no somos…"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me partí la cabeza con todo esto!!!! quizás algunas partes no van con la letra de la canción… pero es mi primer Songfic!! Que más quieren :P a mi me gustó jaja las frasecitas finales son pensamientos de Sonic, no les hallé sentido… jaja, no es cierto, si les encontré poquito sentido, pero no se me ocurrió algo más… siempre lo he dicho: "las frases no son mi especialidad" eso siempre digo y de vez en cuando tengo razón, bueno espero me dejen reviews, hice lo mejor que pude ya les dije n.n saludos!! Se me cuidan!! Besos y muchos abazos!!


End file.
